


[podfic] habeas corpus

by inmyriadbits



Category: 28 Weeks Later (2007), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: amplificathon, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyriadbits/pseuds/inmyriadbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/466730">habeas corpus</a> by spatz.</p>
<p>  <i>The next time he wakes up, he's handcuffed to the bed, the man from SHIELD is gone, and no one will tell him shit, because he's being court-martialed for abandoning his post.</i></p>
<p>  <i>At least he's not a zombie.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] habeas corpus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [habeas corpus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/466730) by [Spatz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatz/pseuds/Spatz). 



> Recorded for amplificathon 2013. Click on the cover or title to visit the download page at the audiofic archive.

  
[ ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/habeas-corpus)

[habeas corpus](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/habeas-corpus)  


**Author:** spatz  
 **Reader:** inmyriadbits  
 **Length:** 00:14:22


End file.
